Primary goal: To assess the effectiveness of regular exercise (moderately intense, 3 times/week) and diet (low fat/high fiber) in improving postpartum insulin sensitivity in women with previous GDM. Secondary goal: To assess the effectiveness of diet and exercise interventions in improving serum lipids (total cholesterol, total triglyercides, HDL-choles- terol) in women with previous GDM.